Mon vrai moi
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Quand je serais majeure, je n'aurais plus à jouer la comédie. Je reprendrais mes droits. J'en avais besoin plus que besoin, avoir cette dualité qui se confrontait quotidiennement en moi était en train de me faire perdre l'équilibre. (histoire courte, transgenre)


Je sortis de la douche, couvert d'une simple serviette éponge autour de la taille. Je pouvais aisément me contempler dans le miroir, je savais parfaitement ce que j'allais entrapercevoir, cette image qui se réfléchissait sans cesse depuis que je grandissais. Je pouvais la visualiser parfaitement dans mon esprit. La dessiner sur un bout de papier s'il le fallait.

Je me transformais de plus en plus. J'avais déjà bien grandi. Plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts. Je n'avais qu'à regarder mes mains et mes pieds…mon visage, sentir mes larges vêtements sur moi… tout me rappelait ce que je ne voulais pas voir, ce qui était ma simple réalité et dont je ne pouvais stopper les méfaits graduant.

Je pris mon uniforme dans la commode, ainsi que mon boxer, juste les regarder me ramena à ma terrible réalité. Je les balançais sur mon lit. Je mis ma chemise blanche, mes doigts touchèrent cette poitrine plate et informe lorsque je boutonnais les liens. J'en détournais la tête de dégout. Il fallait que j'attende encore et la fin de mon calvaire allait se stopper. Quand je serais majeure, je n'aurais plus à jouer la comédie. Je reprendrais mes droits. J'en avais besoin plus que besoin, avoir cette dualité qui se confrontait quotidiennement en moi était en train de me faire perdre l'équilibre.

« Natsuki ! C'est l'heure de venir manger ! Tu vas être en retard pour l'école ! Dépêche-toi ! » Aboya ma mère comme à son habitude. Je me vêtus rapidement, c'était en général ce que je faisais. Et je m'exécutais à sa demande.

* * *

 ** _Dans l'après-midi._**

Je venais de terminer les cours, et j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de m'échapper un moment de tout ce qui m'entravait, mais ce fut compliqué. Je sentais les regards insistants sur moi, j'entendis les ricanements, je pouvais entendre leurs mots lacérant. Ils m'étouffaient, je déboutonnais le haut de mon col pour avoir plus d'air. J'en avais pris l'habitude de les ouïr déblatérée à mon propos. Je voulais m'en détacher, j'étais enfermée dans cet engrenage. Je devais pourtant m'y accommoder, je l'avais fait jusqu'à maintenant, mais je n'y arrivais plus. La volonté n'y était plus.

J'observais un groupe de jeunes filles, elles riaient et furent frivoles, elles avaient bien de la chance. Je contemplais plus attentivement le groupe. Elles se maquillaient entre elles. J'aurais voulu être comme elles… libres, insouciantes, je les jalousais… pourquoi pas moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient de plus que moi ? L'une d'entre elles me remarqua, elle détourna la tête d'embarras et ses camarades virent la raison de sa réaction, c'est-à-dire : moi.

Je serrais des poings dans les poches de ma veste, elles me souriaient timidement en rougissant. Je leur rendais leur politesse, je ne souhaitais pas attirer l'attention, pas de cette manière. Elles glapirent toutes à mon sourire maladroit. Je maudissais cela. La plus téméraire d'entre elles venait à ma rencontre. Les adolescentes d'aujourd'hui étaient plus ouvertes et moins introverties que je ne le pensais. Elles disaient plus aisément ce qu'elles pensaient et voulaient.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. » Répondis-je poliment sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle me voulait. Lorsque j'entendais ma voix rauque et suave, j'en avais des frissons tout comme mon interlocutrice, toutefois, ce ne fut pas pour les mêmes raisons nos réactions respectives.

« Mon amie… et moi… nous te trouvons très mignon… » Je mordis l'intérieur de ma joue. Je reçus comme un coup de poignard.

« Merci. » Je soufflais péniblement. Pour moi, ce n'était pas du tout un compliment, mais le pire des insultes et j'en avais de plus en plus que ça me noyait.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir ton numéro de téléphone ou ton réseau social afin que nous puissions avoir contact ? »

« Je n'ai aucun des deux, désolée. » Ce qui était réellement le cas, je ne voulais pas être embarqué dans cette sphère sociale dont le plus important fut uniquement l'apparence et les j'aime. J'étais déjà bien éloignée de tout cela, et il le fallait pour ma propre survie.

« Si tu ne veux pas me donner ton numéro, tu peux le dire. » Je toisais cette gamine.

« Je n'ai pas de téléphone portable et de réseaux sociaux. Et si j'en avais un, je ne le donnerais pas. » Insistais-je alors que j'avais envie de la pousser hors de chemin et de partir.

« C'est rare… Ton uniforme… il vient du lycée privé de la Garderobe ? » Cette conversation ne menait nulle part, j'avais l'impression de passer un interrogatoire.

« Oui, je suis pressée, je dois y aller. » J'allais partir, mais elle m'attrapa par le poignet.

« Attends ! Est-ce que tu es célibataire ? »

« Non. Et je ne suis pas intéressée. » Je sifflais presque de façon agressive. J'étais pourtant claire, non ?

« Dommage… mais si tu changes d'avis, je te donne mon numéro de téléphone, tu peux m'appeler jour et nuit. On peut sortir, aller au karaoké ou à la patinoire, la piscine ou même au cinéma. » Elle me donna un bout de papier avec son nom et numéro de téléphone qu'elle mit dans ma paume de main. Je me retirais brutalement de sa poigne.

« Est-ce que je peux prendre un selfie avec toi ? Je te trouve si beau. Mes copines seront jalouses, elles croiront que je suis avec un mannequin ou chanteur de J-pop. » Je pris son numéro et la roula en boule, je le jetais par terre et je m'en allais sans me retourner.

« Non, mais quel sale type ! »

« Parce qu'il se croit beau, il nous traite comme de la merde ! »

« Il n'est pas son beau que cela avec son fichu caractère ! »

« Peut-être qu'il est gay ? »

« Pourtant il est si viril. »

Je n'écoutais plus ces gamines, j'avais tourné la tête sur le côté, je vis de nouveau me reflet. Oui elles avaient raison. J'étais… grand, svelte, avec des muscles, j'avais du duvet qui commençait à se répandre ses mes joues, je redoutais d'avoir une barbe et moustache. J'avais les cheveux mi-longs, coupe garçonne. J'étais extérieur tout d'un homme, séduisant, fort, masculin… on m'admirait, j'avais beaucoup d'admiratrices, j'excellais en sport, j'étais un brillant élève… on disait souvent que j'étais parfait, le parfait petit ami, le parfait parti, mais intérieurement, je n'étais pas si parfait, je n'étais pas un homme parfait… j'étais une femme.

* * *

 ** _Attention, ce n'est pas du futa mais du transgenre._**


End file.
